warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chroma/@comment-41.50.37.16-20180926172250
Now that Chroma finally looks less like an amorphous blob; I took a long, hard look at his kit and I think I have a few decent ideas: 1. Elemental Scream (Was Spectral Scream) Have Chroma perform a Skyrim-esque scream in a cone infront of him that guarantees a debuff on enemies based on his selected element. Fire would strip armour and mark them for slightly more dmg (15%-20% roughly). Electricity knocks enemies back and refunds some energy per enemy hit, this wave also refreshes 50% of what Chroma gets to his teamamates within range (similar energy mechanic to Nidus' 1, but dulled down a bit to not be as abusable). Toxin would put the enemies to sleep and hit them with a viral proc. Cold would hard-freeze the enemies and slow any enemies that enter the area (ala Frost's 2). I feel that this would make his 1 a much better utility ability, since Chroma already has all the damage in the world. 2. Elemental Ward I feel that this ability is good for the most part, but Cold and Heat are so far ahead of Toxin and Electricity, that they need minor changes to be up to speed. Have the ability apply the respective elemental damage as a NON-combined element to all of his weapons. Electricity should bump up Chroma's speed, and attack speed/reload speed with his gear. Toxin should give Chroma and AoE around him that strips the armour of enemies nearby. 3. Vex Armour This ability is basically perfect for what it is supposed to do. I feel that there are no necessary changes to it. 4. Rampage (Was Effigy) Have Chroma spread his wings, lower all firearms and breath elemental hellfire onto all who oppose him. This ability forces Chroma to lower all weapons, and he is then restricted to bashing enemies away from him with Mouse 2 and exhaling a stream of elemental 'fire' with Mouse 1. This beam is to work like the Ignis Wraith. It is to have no critical hit chance or critical hit damage, but instead is effected by Vex Armour/Elemental Ward buffs. I feel that an ability like this should draw from melee mods, but I think that it would be beyond OP for this beam to be effected by his 2,3 and melee mods. Because I have no way of testing this idea in practice, I would like to imagine that it has the same level of DPS as the Ignis Wraith, but without the crits. Maybe have it work like Condition Overload, thus any enemy already afflicted by a proc takes 2x damage. Lastly, to keep his damage relevant, it should ramp up in % the longer its held down. Finally, a dragon must fly. As long as this ability is active, Chroma can prance around on all-fours like any traditional lizard, but, when you bullet jump, it launches Chroma into the air and he is free to fly around until making contant with a hard surface. These are my shower thoughts on our favourite dragon-boi.